Ortreat Dragon
The Ortreat Dragon is a rare triple hybrid of the Plant, Fire, and Earth elements. It's main element is Plant. It is also categorized under the Spooky element as well. Appearance The ortreat dragon has a purple skin, but it is unknown if the skin is purple everywhere, since the biggest part of the body is covered with yellow/orange fur. Adults and adolescents even have fur over their eyes. However, they stay completely aware of their surroundings, as their hairs work as sensors, picking up chemical signals and movements nearby. Abilities Weapons The ortreat dragon relies on defense and its cute appearance rather than offense. It can inflict bite wounds and scratches with respectively its mouth and claws, but those are only a bit more than minor wounds. Defenses One defense they have is to puff out their fur and stand in large groups, to scare off enemies. They are otherwise very peacefully and sweet creatures. Their main predator is the nosferatu dragon. Babies will be defended by older dragons, and will use their cute look to try to make the predator not want to eat them. Other Abilities The ortreat dragon may be blind throughout most of its lifetime, but is more aware of its surroundings than almost every other dragon. It uses its fur as antennae, picking up the chemical signals of dragons and vibrations in the air, indicating moving creatures nearby. Breath Weapon The ortreat dragon's breath is used in a way like echolocation, but with scent rather than sound. It is nicknamed "smellolocation". The ortreat dragon can smell how far the breath goes. When the breath either hits an obstacle or flies farther than 50 meters, the breath disappears, making the ortreat dragon know if there are any obstacles nearby. Weaknesses The ortreat dragon is well defended and adapted to survive in groups, but when an individual is attacked by a fierce predator, they may not survive. Habitat Regions Ortreat dragons mostly live near Lindor Ortreat's old candy factory in Bocartes. They are sometimes found in other places too, but only very rarely. Some have been spotted on The Berrywhite Mountains and near Triad Trench. However, their rarity is still classified as "Unheard-Of", since they all are (descendants of) dragons originally bred in captivity. Preferred Home Ortreat dragons like dark places, as long as they are not completely dark. They do not mind getting dust in their fur; they shed their fur almost all the time and it is replaced all the time too. The biggest mystery is, where does all the fur go when it sheds? Sheltering/Nesting Ortreat dragons build their nest in the wild of objects they find. Those living near the old factory hide between the no longer working machinery. Diet Ortreat dragons mostly eat plants with a sweet taste. Sugar canes growing on The Berrywhite Mountains and in a field near Ortreat's old factory are ideal. In Triad Trench, they eat niobe flowers instead. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Ortreat dragons are very sweet and playful. They like having fun with any creature that is not a predator. Social Order Ortreat dragons live in large groups for defense. Relationship to Wizards Ortreat dragons are rarely seen by wizards, even when the wizards go looking for them. The problem is that Ortreat's old factory is so big. You may try to lure them with a basket of candies. However, ortreat dragons are still popular pets for wizards who either have proper breeding equipment, are rich enough to buy them from dragon breeders, or are brave enough to go wandering around in an abandoned factory. DDLA has ranked the ortreat dragon as 1. When in a park Breeding To breed an ortreat dragon requires two dragon with the Plant, Fire, and Earth elements but is hard to get this way. Habitats Ortreat dragons prefer the subtle ambiance of the Spooky habitat but can also live in Omnitats, Plant, Fire, and Earth habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat These dragons like Pumpermelons, Jelly Plants, Dragon Snaps, Dragon Fruit, Zazzberries, Ro's Dragon Fruit Cake, and Berry Bauble. Life Cycle Mating Not much is known about how ortreat dragons choose their mates. It likely involves playing, like the water dragon. Birth The eggs are hidden very well, as they look like giant candies (and taste like candies), so it wouldn't be the first time a non-carnivorous creature eats them. There always are at least two ortreat dragons guarding it. Infancy The infant ortreat dragons are without a doubt among the cutest dragons in the Vale. They use their sensory hairs to pick up as much information as they can, but also their not yet covered eyes to see how the world looks like. Adolescence The adolescents, usually 15-year olds, can no longer use their eyes to look at the world. However, their sensory fur is almost perfectly ready for its task as antenna. Adolescents are usually protected by all adults, as they cannot see and are smaller, and thus are even more vulnerable than infants. Adulthood Adult ortreat dragons (20-year olds) are likely the most intelligent dragons in all of DragonVale. Their adaption with their sensory fur and "smellolocation" breath, along with their intelligence, makes them great survivors and because they live in large groups they are well defended against most predators. Their life is calm and they are still as sweet as when they are infants. Life Span Ortreat dragons are relatively short-lived with their lifespan of about 30 years. History Discovery All that is known about the ortreat dragon's discovery is that they were bred, not found in the wild, and they were discovered by Lindor Ortreat, who kept dozens of ortreat dragons in his factory. He refused to give away his secret to breeding ortreat dragons until his death. The breeding secret is still unknown, but after the factory was shut down, a quest was launched to retrieve some of the ortreat dragons still living inside the factory. The quest was successful, and the ortreat dragons were given to expert breeders who worked magic allowing them to be bred in parks. Origin of Name The ortreat dragons were named after Lindor Ortreat, the famous confectioner who discovered the rare dragons. Ortreat insisted on calling it a confection dragon, but was overruled by the Wizard Council. Magic Ortreat dragons can use Chloromancy, Pyromancy, Terramancy and Cibumancy when trained. However, recent research turned out that small traces of a new, unknown magic are present in this dragon. It could probably use this magic when trained, but we don't know how to train the dragon to do this, as we don't know what the magic includes. It is probably something like confection magic and is called Glucinimancy. Notable Dragons *Wrapper (Whitbee) *Cottonfur (Lindor Ortreat) *Candy (Craeporus Von Wietsius) Category:Dragons Category:Triple Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Plant Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Limited Category:Spooky Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Bocartes Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Mount Oly Category:Inhabitants of Triad Trench Category:DDLA Rank 1